Hermione's Diary
by adc2153
Summary: Ron finally figures out that Hermione likes him. With some interference by Malfoy, Ron and Hermione get cought in a world they must use their own information to figure out before they are doomed. Please R and R!
1. You Finally Figured it Out Eh?

Hermione's Diary

By: Adc2153  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own ANY character mentioned in this story. They ALL belong to J.K. Rowling.

Alone Hermione sat on her four-poster bed with Crookshanks her cat writing in a small book and tearing joyfully. She was writing about how her one love Ron has finally accepted her into his life. She has waited so long for this to happen. Almost 6 years now.

"Oh, Crookshanks! This is the ha-happiest day of my life." Hermione said to Crookshanks. Crookshanks, very tired curled his tail a bit and yawned. Hermione closed the gold lined book and sealed it with a charm. She placed the book in a cupboard and left the dormitory. She glided into Ron's lap while he was sitting playing Wizard's Chess with Harry.

"Hello love." Hermione said into Ron's lean chest.

"Hello my pumpkin." He said back into her lovely face. She got up and heard Ron say "Checkmate." to Harry. She leaned back in one of the soft and plushy armchairs and relaxed sitting and watching the beautiful autumn sky. Ron sat down beside her and they hugged and Hermione kissed Ron on the cheek. Ron smiled and kissed her back.  
The next morning Hermione waited anxiously for Ron to wake up. When he finally did they walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast hands together. They walked in and most of the Gryffindors watching they're smile. Malfoy looked over a glance and turned back around to see what he thought,

"Is that Weasel and that Mud blood?" Draco said almost chocking on his orange juice to Pansy Parkinson who was sitting next to him.

"Yep. That's Weasel and Muddy." Pansy said back to him. At the Gryffindor table Harry left before Hermione and Ron and sat next to Fred.

"Ah. Finally Ronnie-kins have got himself with someone. Good job!" George said.

"George, don't say that!" Angelina Johnson sitting across him and was his sweetheart said to him in a soft tone of voice. Back near the Slytherin Table Draco finished early walking over to the part of the table Ron and Hermione were sitting across, Hermione rubbing Ron's leg gazing into his sky blue eyes.

"Well, well, well. What have we here? Looks like Weasel and the Mud Blood."

"Leave us alone Malfoy!" Ron said not even looking at him.

"See you two lovebirds later." Draco snarled at them.

"Boy I'm sick of that Malfoy." Harry spoke up.

"Me two." Ron said.

"I third the motion." Hermione almost grumbled.  
After breakfast Angelina scheduled Quidditch practice so Hermione went up to the Gryffindor Tower and slumped into her bed and decided to practice a little magical Get-back. She took out her spell books and flipped through them until she found the perfect jinx to place on him The Jelly Legs Jinx. It was one of her favorite that she used to practice with Harry two years back when he was trying to protect himself. She brushed up on how to use it and carried it around the day until Ron came back into the Common Room while Harry was still down at the Quidditch Pitch showering.

"Hey my darling!" Ron said almost exhausted from climbing all those stairs from the bottom to the top.

"Hey Ron!" Hermione kissed him. She looked at him and then looked down.

"Is everything alright?" Ron asked her.

"Yes. Everything is alright," Hermione said. "I was just tired from studying all day. I'm turning in. Night!" She kissed him on the lips and left up the Girls' staircase. Ron lay on the couch and listened to the Fire crackle and hiss when Harry finally came up on the portrait hole.

"Hey Ron!" Harry said.

"Hey." Ron said back to him.

"Well I'm tired. I'm going to turn in." Harry said to Ron.

"I guess I will too." And Ron followed him up the staircase to the Boys' Dorms.


	2. The Dressy Occasion

(A/N Thanks for the Wonderful review Mary Ichijouji!!! I Love to hear from the persons!)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The following day Hermione woke as usual in the Girls' Dorm. (a/n wink wink) She pulled off her pajamas and took out a dress for later that day. She took a shower and sat on her closed four-poster bed putting on a little lipstick and brush. She put on that beautiful silver and gold dazzling dress and because it was Sunday she threw her necktie on a chair and placed her Diary hidden in the back most top part of her cupboard in her purse and walked out of the Girls' Dorm waking no one in her red high-heels. Ron and Harry were already down there sending owls out the window. Pig (Ron's pet Owl more formerly known as Pigwidgeon after his third year finding out his rat was an animagus of Peter Petigrew the Death Eater second in command behind You-Know-Who himself.) was fluttering happily right outside the window and Hedwig was pecking at the ground for worms and other bugs.

"My, My, Hermione! You look stunning!" Ron said with a smile.

"Why thank you Ron." She replied. "I had a little extra time on my hands." He held her hand and kissed it and looked up both of them smiling.

"And you're dressed up for what occasion?" Harry asked.

"Don't you two remember what today is?" Hermione asked.

"No." They said together.

"It's the Yule Ball!"

"That's today?!?!" Ron almost yelled.

"Oh my!" Harry said and both stumbled up the Boys' Dormitories to get dressed again.

"Men." Hermione said tapping her feet.  
When they Finally came down they were both in fabulous combed hair (well except Harry anyways) with black polished shoes and black pants with tucked tuxes. Ron had managed to get most the dirt off himself by showering.

"Well I'm off to see if Cho is home." Harry said with his chest puffed out until he got to the portrait hole. Ron and Hermione kissed and walked down to Breakfast with many dazzling colors of dresses and skirts. Ron and Hermione seated themselves across from each other sitting next to Fred and Angelina who were in beautiful matching red wear.

"You look wonderful Hermione." Angelina said looking at the dress.

"Thanks. Your outfit is nice too." The breakfast feast began with everyone caring about their clothes covered themselves with napkins and cloths to protect their wonderful and sparkling clothes.  
After Breakfast everyone jumped and gleamed in the sunny day. They were all starting to flock into pairs with separations of groups and growing into couples that day. "Well bye Harry, Cho." Ron said. Cho smiled and Harry waved to them. Ron walked beside Hermione and they sat next to each other holding hands and swinging on the little loveseat on a swing that was there to couples on the Yule Ball.


End file.
